In A Heartbeat Fanfiction
by Milevenforever2005
Summary: The relationship of Jonathan and Sherwin. JonathanXSherwin Please leave suggestions on what I should do next
1. Part One

**Sherwin's POV (After the Short Film was made)**

After everything that happened. After my heart had been broke in half. My crush Johnathan was sitting beside me at a tree and had just put my heart back together. I must have been blushing like crazy I could feel it. My heart was so happy.

"Hey, your name is Sherwin, right? I think we have classes together. I'm Johnathan but from the looks of it you already know who I am." Jonathan said.

 _He looks so cute right now._ "U-uh y-yea that's my n-name. W-what cl-classes do we h-have t-together?" I asked _. I probably look so stupid right now._

"I think we have almost all of them together actually now that I think about it." He said flashing a slight smile.

"O-oh o-okay," I said. _Why did I have to stutter?_

"It's okay Sherwin there is no need to be nervous I am just a regular person," Jonathan said. _But there was no way he was a normal person. At least to me._ My heart started to do that thing again. But this time it started nuzzling him like when it was in the school.

"Oh my God! I-I a-am so s-sorry!" I yell as I grab my heart from him.

"It's fine Sherwin." He said laughing a little.

"No, it's not. I will leave you alone you don't have to talk to me anymore." I said freaking out because I couldn't catch my heart it was moving too fast.

"Sher-Sherwin," He said I interrupted him.

"No it's fine I'll grab my heart and go," I said about in tears. _This is one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me._

"SHERWIN!" Jonathan yelled. I felt something on my arm while he turned red. I turned my head to see his heart hugging my arm.

"W-what," I said a little stunned. My heart saw and went over and hugged Johnathan.

"Sherwin. I like you too. The only reason I didn't do anything in the school was that I was scared of being judged I am sorry." Jonathan said as he looked me in the eye. He looked genuinely sorry.

"It's okay. But do you really like me?" I asked not believing what had just happened.

"Yes, Sherwin I am serious my heart is hugging you right now isn't it." He said blushing.

"Yea it is. What do we do now." I asked and wanted to slap myself in the face for it. I was so red and I still had twigs and leaves in my hair and dirt on my face.

"Well I don't know about you but I'M going to give you my phone number and hope that you will call me." He said. I couldn't believe it.

"Well, then we will see," I said as Jonathan handed me his phone number.

"Here come with me," Jonathan said as he stood up and held out his hand for me to grab.

"Okay," I said I as grabbed his hand and stood up. He kept holding my hand and didn't let go.

"Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." He said as he took a twig out of my hair.

"Okay. Whatever you want." I said as I blushed We held hands all the way into the bathroom. He was blushing with me. I could not believe this was happening. He sat me on the bathroom counter. He started to pick the twigs out of my hair and wiped my face off.

"Hey, Sherwin?" He asked he was blushing really hard.

"Yea?' I asked I was concerned.

"I was w-wondering if… if y-you would like to come over to my h-house tonight to h-hang out?" He said he was squinting his eyes like he was scared of the answer.

"Y-yea, of course, I can. Why wouldn't I." I said blushing as well. "Let me text my mom and tell her."

"Okay. Well, you are all cleaned up I think we are about to change classes." He said with a smile. He was staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but notice.

"Okay well, I guess I will see you in a few minutes," I said as I jumped down from the counter he sat me upon to help get me cleaned up. I almost fell on to the ground but he caught me and laughed. He helped me down

"Well then. I guess you could say that you are falling for me." He said and laughed.

"Really?" I asked as I rolled my eyes and blushed a little.

"Yea really. Well, see you later Sherbet." He said as he winked at me then walked out. I was mentally screaming I could not believe it. _My crush winked at me and called me Sherbet. I guess it is not as bad as I thought it was._ **Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I am going to try to post new chapters as fast as I can get them out. There will not really be a schedule. I have the first couple of chapters planned out. I want to hear suggestions from you guys on what should happen I will read every comment and respond to most.**


	2. Chapter 2

Texts at Lunch

Jonathan: Hey Sherbet whatcha doing?

 _read 12:30_

Sherwin: Nothing much just trying to eat my food.

 _read 12:30_

Jonathan: Ok thats cool wanna text?

 _read 12:31_

Sherwin: I mean sure if you want to

 _read 12:31_

Jonathan: I cant wait to hang out with you later today

 _read 12:32_

Sherwin: Yea me too it sounds like a lot of fun

 _read 12:32_

Jonathan: I am glad to hear that

 _read 12:33_

Sherwin: Are we going to meet up after school?

 _read 12:33_

Jonathan: Yes sherbet

 _read 12:34_

Sherwin: Why do you call me Sherbet?

 _read 12:34_

Jonathan: Because I think it is cute

 _read 12:34_

Sherwin: whatever

 _read 12:34_

Jonathan: Can I tell you something?

 _read 12:35_

Sherwin: Of course

 _read 12:35_

Jonathan: I still have your heart...

 _read 12:35_

Sherwin: Omg yes you do but i still have yours so...

 _read 12:36_

Jonathan: It keeps nuzzling my hair and hugging me

 _read 12:36_

Sherwin: Yours is no better it is messing with my curls and getting trapped in them

 _read 12:37_

Jonathan: Well I did always love your hair so i am not surprised

 _read 12:37_

Sherwin: Hello Jonathan, this is one of the many teachers in this school. I advise you not text during school hours. You are lucky i do not take both of your phones.

 _read 12:38_

Jonathan: I am so sorry it will not happen again.

 _read 12:38_


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan's POV

I was so impatient for the last bell to ring. I just wanted to hold Sherwin's hand. I had already gotten my stuff packed up.

Him and I ended up talking during one of our classes and we are no boyfriends. I had told my mom that my boyfriend was coming over to hang out. My mom already knew I was gay and ended up freaking out. She said that she would have us watching the Lion King on the couch in the basement. _I can't wait to see how this plays out._

The bell ended up finally ringing. When I found where Sherwin was thanks to his red soft hair I bolted towards him almost tackling him to the ground.

"Woah Jon. This isn't football you don't need to attack me." Sherwin said smiling. _Omg, his freckles are so cute._

"Sorry Sherbet. I just got excited to see you." I said laughing a bit while blushing.

He ended up grabbing my hand and we held hands as we walked. Well walked to the buses. He got to ride with me and he sat right beside me and laid his head on my shoulder.

We ended up making it to my house in no time. Immediately when we walked into the door holding hands there was a flash. A camera flash.

"Oh my goodness. Aren't you guys just the cutest couple ever. Jonathan Sherwin looks even cuter than you described him. HONEY GET IN HERE AND LOOK AT THIS!" My mom shouted.

"Thank you for letting me come over ma am." Sherin said smiling.

"Oh no. Do not call me ma'am call me auntie. You guys can go ahead and head down to the basement and lay down on the couch. Jon, I already have the movie ready so just press play and it will start." My mom said pointing down the basement stairs.

Him and I went downstairs and sat on the couch. He sat on the opposite side than me though, which made me kind of sad.

"Hey Sherbet get over here and lay down." I said blushing a little.

Sherwin immediately blushed too. He scooted over and laid his head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Hey, Jon... Guess what." Sherwin said grinning.

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow.

" I can feel your heart beating." He said and I just laughed.

"oh really? Can you feel this?" I said and Sherwin looked confused.

After I said that I grabbed a couch cushion and hit him with it playfully.

"Hey!" Sherwin said giggling as he grabbed a pillow and hit me with it.

Pretty soon we were in a full out pillow fight whacking each other with pillows. Then Sherwin got a text.

"Hey, Jon?" He said.

"Awe I don't want you to leave yet." I whined looking down at Sherewin.

"No, I don't have to go. My mom has to work late and was wondering if I could spend the night here." Sherwin said laughing.

"Yes, you can." We heard a voice from behind the couch. It was, of course, my mom.

"Mom, why are you being a creep?" I asked sticking my tongue out at her.

"Because Jonathan your life is my soap opera." My mom said and I just rolled my eyes.

My mom ended up leaving and Sherwin and I ended up getting back to cuddling and watching the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherwin's POV

Okay so I get to stay at Jonathan's house now. This is really happening.

We were back to laying back down on the couch. I loved this so much. I had myself scooted over to him. I laid my head on his chest and curled up in a little ball on him. He was playing with my hair with one hand and had the other one wrapped around me holding me close.

I don't know why but I got a sudden burst of confidence being in his arms like that. I looked up. "Hey Jon?" I said.

He looked up at me and then suddenly. I kissed him. _I kissed him._ I kissed him and ran off. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled across the house. I heard awes coming from somewhere in the room. Jonathan was running after me like his life depended on it.

"Oh Sher-bear!" He screamed picking up the pace. I could hardly keep up in the first place.

We had made it close to the couch when suddenly I was tackled to the ground, but gently. He had his arms to the side of mine and he was over me.

"There you are."He said almost seductively.

"Yep, you caught me." I said blushing as I kissed his nose.

"Oh really?" He said still over me.

He kissed me. But harder. Soon we were laying on the floor full on making out.

Suddenly a blanket landed on us. "Jon take it up to your room." I heard Jonathan's mother say.

"Okay mom." He said in response as his mom handed him something. He grabbed my hand and we headed up to his room.

When I stepped in it was amazing. It was immaculate. He had a video game thing set up in the corner with two controllers.

"Hey Sher-bear wanna get ready for bed?" He asked.

Of course I did I was getting to spend the night with my favorite person.

"Yes. I don't have anywhere to sleep or any PJs to wear."I said.

"That's easy I have a Queen bed so you can sleep with me in it. I also have clothes that you can wear." He said.

I was blushing at the thought of getting to sleep with Jonathan.

"Okay sounds good."I said

He went through his closet and found me something to wear that would fit me. We then laid down and went to sleep. It was all around a good night that I would happily let happen again.


End file.
